A Warriors Heart
by LilyLove14
Summary: a labyrinth, two lovers, one outcome...OC, with a little jareth jealously...Katie must find her way through the labrynth to save her highschool crush, but will jareth try and get in the way?Romance in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a bright and sunny day, but of course, School was in session. We begin our story, at a 7th Hour Senior class, in the ROTC room, at Comfort High. Through the rustle and bustle of the last class of the day, students wait around, after their inspection, for the bell to ring. We focus in here on two students having a slight discussion. The Boy, who has short, cropped blond hair, brown eyes, fair skinned and is a head taller than the Girl who he is talking to. The Girl, has chin length layered, Dark red hair, dark blue eyes, and is very fair skinned as well.

Katie playfully slapped Darien on the arm, and laughed as he recoiled grinning. "That's not fair!"

"It is too," Darien countered. "I'm a higher rank than you. Now come on hit the deck."

Katie's smiled faded when she saw Top eye her. She harrumphed, and then got down in pushup position.

"Begin," Darien said, watching her every move. "Sound off,"

Before she started, she took off her silver ring, and placed it beside her…."One sir…Two-"

Darien put his foot on her back.

"-Sir,"

Alex ogled the two, and then finally, smoothing out his uniform walked over to them. "Looks like Kat got caught with floor wax on her dress shoes again, huh?" He melodically said.

"Shut up-Seven Sir..." Katie choked out.

Darien, who had taken his foot off a couple push-ups ago, smiled and nodded.

"Eight Sir…"

"Jesus, how long have you two been friends, Kat, and he's still given you push-ups?"

Alex teased.

"Ten Sir."

"Recover." Darien ordered.

"4 years, and if Darien," Katie said, grabbing her ring, replacing it, getting up, fixing her summer blues uniform, and giving Darien the evil eye. "would stop 'Accidentally' pouring his water bottle on my shoes… I'd obviously get away with it. But noooo…." Katie continued to talk as she walked off to get her Lint brush.

Darien watched her stroll away.

"Wow man. Are you ever gonna ask her out?" Alex inquired

Darien glared at Alex. "No way man. I mean," He looked back at Katie, (Whom was still talking) Her attractive porcelain face, making silly expressions to no in particular, made Darien just want to stare. "I… well, no…"

"You like her though."

"Only a bit."

"Then why didn't you say yes, when she asked you out?" Alex asked.

"Because, I had a girlfriend you idiot." Darien rolled his eyes at Alex's insolence.

"When?"

Darien sighed and crossed his arms. "She asked me out freshman year. I had a girlfriend, so I said no. But she wanted to be friends, so I respected that, and now look at us…"

"You guys are practically together." Alex noted. Reminiscing on some of Darien and Katie's days together.

"Do, You think she still likes me? I mean, after all these years?" Darien more like hoped out loud than asked, licking his lips.

"Hell yeah…"

* * *

Well Guys? This may only be the Prologue, but hey? Get the picture? Starting off I mean? This story is about Darien and Katie.  
It may seem pretty dull at the moment… but the next chapter is when things start to heat up. I promise……….  
Love ya'll… but only if you Review.  
And if you want me to email you when the next chapters get uploaded, when your leaving your review, just include your email at the bottom. ;-)  
Thanz!  
Love….  
Casey. 


	2. Chapter One: The Strange call

Chapter 1

(2 weeks later)

** Rinnnngggg  
Rinnnggggg  
Rinnnngggg  
Rinnnngggg  
Ri-Click**

"Hello?" Katie twirled her hair around her finger as she reviewed the data on her computer screen.

"Katie? This is Darien."

"Oh, Hey man, whaz up?" Katie switched the phone to the other ear, and shut down the Document she was looking at.

"I found something, maybe you should take a look at. Do you think you can come over?" Darien sound almost monotone.

"Sure, Darien. But first what did you find?" Curiously she leaned back in her computer chair, and popped a lemon head in her mouth.

"Look, I can't explain it to you. Just… come over… please?" he sounded urgent now.

"Sure. Okay, I'll be over in-**CLICK**-minute…." Katie looked at the phone. Darien had never hung up on her before. "I guess it must be really important." Katie shrugged it off.

_(A couple Minutes later….)_

Katie pressed the lock button on her Jeep door, closed it, and strode up to the driveway to the door of an off white house with green trimmings.

Knocking on the door, Katie noticed that Darien's window was closed, when it's usually open… and that the basketball hoop in the front had the basket ball stuck in the hoop.

The door opened and startled Katie. It was Darien's mom, she wore a blue blouse that commented her light brown hair, and a pair of jeans. "Oh hi, Katie."

"Hello Mrs. Mural, Darien called; and he asked me to come over." Katie said politely.

"Come in. and how many times must I ask you to call me Laura?" Mrs. Mural smiled.

Katie laughed lightly. "Many more times than I can count Mrs. Mural."

Laura chuckled. "Darien's upstairs. I haven't seen him sense breakfast…" Mrs. Mural elbowed Katie. "See what you can do, eh?"

Katie nodded and started up the stairs to Darien's room.

"I really do love that girl." Mrs. Mural said to herself as Katie walked up the stairs. Mrs. Mural sighed, and strode to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Darien? It's Katie… Are you there?" Katie twisted the doorknob, and poked her head inside. "Darien?"

Darien's room was dark, but a little light shinned through the crakes in his shades, casting sunny shadows across the room in lines.

Katie slowly opened the door, just enough so she could walk in. Then when Katie got in the room, she shut the door, and tried the light switch. But it didn't work. So Katie sauntered gradually into the room.

Darien wasn't anywhere in his room.

His bed was unmade, a book lay open on his pillow, and cloths were strung across the floor.

Then out of the corner of her eye, Katie noticed that Darien's full size mirror was covered with a sheet.

Just as curious Katie could be, she tore off the sheet and gasped at what stared back at her…..

* * *

Bum, Bum, Bum! Better? Well, sorry for the short chapters. They'll get longer, promise!  
Please Review!  
Love Ya'll! (Only if you review though ;-))  
Casey. 


	3. Chapter Two: A fate revealed

Chapter 2

A silvery glow shimmered in the mirror, making the glass almost liquid like.

"What did he get himself into?" Katie whispered in complete awe. She twisted her ring around her finger nervously. Then Slowly she reached out to touch the mirror, as her first finger tips touched the liquid form, it oozed around the tips, easing her in. Startled Katie withdrew her hand, and in shock looked at her hand. But nothing changed. Nothing happened.

She looked around to see if anyone was watching, then out of sheer wonder, taking a deep breath, she stepped into the mirror….

It was cold…

And dark…

But not afterward, Katie realized her eyes were closed. When she opened them, there was a man standing in front of her, not 2 feet away. Surprised once more, Katie jumped back, and landed on her butt, the ground was hard, and rocky, with no grass to cushion her fall. Katie knew she was gonna be hurtin' in the morning.

The Man standing in front of her bore long, layered Blond hair, and blues eyes. He wore a frilly, low collar white shirt, with a black vest, and very tight tan pants.

"Welcome to my home, Katherine." The man had a soft enchanting voice.

Katie's mouth hung open as she stared him down. "Where am I?" Katie finally choked out, looking around she noticed they were on a hill and there was a great castle some way away. When she looked behind her, she came face to face with an old scrawny tree, which she luckily didn't fall into.

"You are here." The Man extended a lanky hand. "I am King Jareth of Sunset City."

Katie hesitated, and then decided not to take his hand. She helped herself to her feet. "You didn't answer my question." Katie said through bared teeth.

"How dare you speak to me that way, Witch!" Jareth said harshly.

"I will address you as I wish, until you answer my question or at least tell me where Darien is."

Jareth laughed. "You know exactly where he is." Jareth pointed to his Castle.

Great walls surrounded the castle, followed by some more… and more.

"It's a Maze…" Katie whispered.

"Mmhhmm." Jareth answered. "You have Thirteen Hours." Jareth tossed Katie a pocket watch.

Katie caught it, and looked down at it. "Or what?" she dreaded asking.

"Or you go home and Darien stays with me." Jareth smiled.

"That's not fair!" Katie shouted.

Jareth laughed as he slowly disappeared. Katie watched him, until he was fully gone. Then she kicked the dirt, and yelled frustrated. "Great! Just Great!"

After a moment of calming down, and reviewing her situation, Katie began down the hill, to the entrance of the maze. "I better get more than a hug and a thank you when I find you Darien." Katie whispered to the air.

* * *

Darien stared into the crystal ball, and watched his best friend, try and find a way into the maze entrance. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you asked me to." Jareth replied sitting back in his throne.

Darien gave Jareth a sharp look. "I would never-"

"You read the passage from the book, Did you not?" Jareth accused.

Darien's eyes gazed over as he remembered about the book… "It fell out of Katie's backpack, when she picked it up. I meant to return it to her, but I never got the chance…"

"And you read it." Jareth accused further.

Darien looked down at his feet ashamed. "Yes…but how was I supposed to know it was going to work, or even what it was? It was in a different language…"

"It was in the Witches tongue." Jareth answered. "But what I find really interesting is what in the world would such a powerful witch be hanging out with someone so unlike her for? And why you?"

Darien glared at Jareth. It _was_ Katie's book… "Are you calling Katie a Witch?"

Jareth smiled, never looking at Darien, but rather at his fingernails. "She stated it herself, bled to make it last, and…. Did she not tell you?" Jareth looked sadly (falsely), over at Darien.

Confused, Darien thought… no… Katie never said anything about being a witch…"That's not possible…" Darien said shaking his head.

Jareth laughed. "Impossible…" He whispered. "Anything's possible."

Darien looked back into the crystal. Katie was in the maze, but looked awfully baffled. She kept looking around, trying to decide which way to go. Then tried to climb to the top of the wall to peer over. "I don't believe you."

* * *

"Damnit." Katie murmured ruthlessly. As she had failed to climb over the wall, she was debating which way to go.

_Right._

"I'll go right…"

So she went.

After a while of walking, Katie took the pocket watch out of her pocket and looked at it.

3:27

Shaking her head and stepping forward, a song came to mind. So, sense no one was around, she began to hum, then sing…

_"I looked away,_

_Then I looked at you…_

_You tried to say things that you can't undo,_

_If I had my way,_

_I'd never get over you,_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through,_

_Make it through the fall,_

_Make it through it all…_

_I don't was to fall to pieces,_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to take about it,_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about_

_'Cause I'm in love with you…."_

Darien stared out the castle window. The Crystal Ball sat on a table beside him, but Darien felt to guilty to look anymore.

Then, he heard a sweet melodic voice…

Listening closer, he noticed it was coming from the crystal. Looking closer, he saw Katie singing and trying to find her way through the maze… But the song sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it… he began to listen to the words….

_"I don't want to fall to pieces,_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to take about it,_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about_

_'Cause I'm in love with you…._

_"You're the only one_

_I'd be with 'til the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms…_

_"I don't want to fall to pieces,_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to take about it,_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about_

_'Cause I'm in love with you…._

_Want to know who you are_

_Want to know where to start,_

_I want to know what this means_

_Want to know how to feel,_

_Want to know what is real_

_I want to know everything,_

_Everything…"_

Darien developed Goosebumps listening to Katie's voice. It was so clear, and breathtaking…

_""I don't want to fall to pieces,_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to take about it,_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about_

_'Cause I'm in love with you…._

_"I'm in love with you_

_'Cause I'm in love with you…_

_I'm in love with you…_

_I'm in love with you…"_

_

* * *

_

Darien smiled at the thought that maybe, just maybe Katie might have been singing about him.

* * *

As Katie finished the song, she came across a dead end…

"Oh no." She whispered.

She turned around and right where she had come from was two doors, which were defiantly not there before…one guard stood in front of each of the doors, they looked like they were watching over them. They had huge shields in front of them, one red and one yellow and the guards wore the opposite color their shield was.

Katie scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "What in the world?"

"'Ello." Said the two guards in unison. They both had a very strong English accent. They looked like twins. With Dark brow hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello." Katie replied, not knowing exactly what to say. After a minute of silence, Katie continued. "Which door do you suggest I take?"

"Well," Started the Guard in Red, whom was on Katie's left. "One of these doors, leads to the center of the labyrinth… thee other one…"

"Bum, bum, bum…" The Guard in yellow countered.

"Certain Death." The Red Guard emphasized.

"Yes, but which, is which?" Katie asked stepping closer to get a better look. Katie started to fiddle with her ring.

"Uh… We can't tell you." The yellow guard said, like Katie was supposed to know.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Uhh…" The guards looked at each other puzzled.

"You can't ask us… You can only ask one of us…" The Red Guard said.

"Mhmm… It is the rules!" The Yellow guard added.

"And I should warn you that one of us always tells the truth and the other always lies …it is a little do… he always lies." The Red Guard nodded his head.

"I do not! I tell the truth!" the Yellow Guard looked taken aback.

"ooo, what a lie!"

They both laughed hysterically.

"He's the liar!" The Yellow Guard said casually.

Katie smiled, but still kept serious. "Okay, answer yes or no." and she went up to the Red Guard.

"Would he," She points to the Yellow Guard. "Say that this was the door to the center of the labyrinth?"

The Red Guard thought for a moment, pulling at imaginary chin hairs. "Uh… Uh…. Yes…?"

"Then…" Katie thought through it. "This door leads to certain death and the other lead to the castle."

"How do you know?" The Yellow Guard asked inquiringly. "He could be telling the truth."

"But then you wouldn't be. So if he said yes, I know the answer is no." Katie pointed out.

"But I could be telling the truth." The Red Guard said.

"And then he would be lying, so if you told me he said yes, I know the answer would still be no." Katie smiled.

"Uh… Wait a minute. Is that right?" The Red Guard asked the Yellow.

"I don't know! I never understood it!"

They both laughed hysterically.

"No, No, I'm right." Katie smirked at her little victory… "Good thing I paid attention in DDF that one time." Katie whispered as the Yellow Guard moved out of her way and she pushed open the door…

* * *

Well. That's the Second Chapter. How was it?  
R+R please.  
Love ya'll (Only if you review though! ;-))  
Casey. 


	4. Chapter Three: The Oubliete

Without further delay, here is Chapter 3. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

As Katie opened the door, she smiled as she saw a corridor and beyond that the castle, square as day.

Then her smile quickly faded when a thought struck her. 'No, This is too… easy…'

Before Katie could turn around and run out back through the door; the floor dropped out from underneath her.

She screamed as she plummeted further into abyss.

Soon the opening above her, was a mere speck.

Then to add to the horror, It seemed like Katie had been falling for quite sometime now.

And it was way too dark to see how fast she was falling or how far…

Then with a sudden and painful jerk, she came to an abrupt halt.

Katie hadn't hit the ground, or so she concluded.

Katie wasn't exactly sure what had happened.

She reached out behind her, and to her shock, found the ground, not three inches away.

Suddenly, without warning, she dropped those three inches.

Now on solid ground, or so Katie hoped, she stood up on shaky legs, rubbing the arm she landed on.

Katie looked around, sort of hoping to find a latter or even possibly a tunnel.

As the dark surrounded her, Katie found it hard for her eyes to adjust. She couldn't even see her hands in front of her face.

No light shined or echoed from anywhere. Katie was in complete and utter darkness.

Slowly Katie began to walk, hands out in front, hoping to find a wall.

After a bit of walking, Katie was just about to give up when she tripped over something sticking out of the ground.

It rattled as Katie plummeted to the ground, she caughter herself, but still ended up on her hands and knees.

A sick feeling came over her and she prayed to the goddess what she toppled over wasn't what she thought it was.

Rolled over and sat on her butt; whatever it was rubbed against her calve.

Reaching out with her fingers, down her leg, to push what ever it was off her, she touched something smooth and round.

Curiously she fiddled with it, to see if she could identify it.

Katie felt holes in the center of what ever she found… Then Katie screamed realizing what it was… a Skull… a human like skull.

Katie jumped up, and ran in the direction she was headed for in the first place.

Not a couple of feet away did she run into a wall.

Katie turned around and slowly slid down the wall, totally freaked out and trying not to hyperventilate, she placed her hands over her eyes and shook in sheer fear.

Katie threw up her hands in frustration. "This… This isn't fair!" she cried. "Its so hard…. I've come so far… but I can't get anywhere…. " Katie paused to sniffle. "Oh, goddess Darien… I'm so sorry… I… I…" She started to break down again. "I really just wanted to help you, but I'm so stuck… in this… this fucking rats maze!" Katie yelled…. "I just wanna go home…I failed you Darien. I promised I'd get through… But… I shouldn't have made a promise I couldn't keep…"

Katie sniffed. "Jareth's Fucked with my mind… I mean just look at me… I'm talking to myself…I've totally LOST IT!" She screamed.

"Quiet down out there, that's enough screaming to wake the dead!" Someone said beside her.

"Sorry…" Katie said calmly… then Katie realized she wasn't alone. "Whhh… Who's there?" Katie whispered fearful of the answer.

"Just a worm."

"Where are you?"

"Beside ya, But no worrie's. I aint gonna bite." The worm said comfortably.

"What is this place?" Katie asked looking around, still in darkness.

"Its an Oubliette, a place of-"

"Forgetting things…" Katie finished wiping her searing tears.

"That's right." The worm said.

"Are you stuck here too then?"

"Nope. I live here." The worm said proudly.

"Oh…" Katie thought for a moment, and sniffed. "Then you must know the way out?" she paused. "I mean, I don't mean to be rude, its just that this place REALLY creeps me out." She said gesturing with her hands

"Yeah… I get that a lot." The Worm said. "The way out? Why… its right behind ya."

"What?" Katie whispered unbelievably. She turned around and felt the wall. "But, it's just a wall…"

"Cant take too many things for granted here; your just not looking right, there should be a lever around there somewhere."

Katie slowly got up, running her hands up around the wall: then almost out of her reach, she found a switch. Katie pushed it up… there was a snap at the bottom of the wall, and then a light began to form at the bottom, and grow bigger as the door opened from the bottom.

The light was terribly blinding, and Katie had to open and close her eyes at different intervals, so her eyes could adjust.

When the door opened all the way, Katie walked out into the gray-bricked hallway. There where only three ways to go; Left, Right, and Back into the Oubliette.

Katie looked left and right.

They both looked the same…

Katie looked back into the Oubliette. "Thank you. Thank you very much…who ever you are…" When there was no reply. Katie chose to go left.

"No! Wait!" A voice called to her.

Katie turned around, recognizing the voice as the worms.

"Yeah?" Katie pressed. She didn't see anyone in that dark room.

"Don't go that way." The worm said promptly.

"Oh… Okay." So Katie went the only way that was left open to her options. "Thank you."

Katie said as she passed the door; which began to close when she walked passed.

Strangely enough though, Katie got an errie feeling about going this way. "I hope that worm was right…" Katie whispered wiping her tears with her sleeve as she found herself in yet another hallway…

* * *

"It's a good thing she didn't go that… it would have led her straight to that castle…" the Worm said to himself in the dark. "Well… Tea Time…"

* * *

Well, how'd ya like that? The Fourth Chapters coming up soon, and I am always open to ideas, constructive crictism or such. But mostly comments. Please NO complaints.  
This one was abit short, but I promise longer upcoming chapters.  
like always. R+R please...  
Thanks, love ya'll...  
Casey 


End file.
